Steeplechase
by Stevethesuperotaku
Summary: Marcus Ryan is a man with a heroic past and a dangerous method for getting things done. When Big Macintosh runs out of options for finding his sister he turns to Marcus for help. Marcus is willing to help, if Mac doesn't mind a little blood on his hands.


Steeplechase

Prologue

_For Spawnspectre_

_Authors Note: I have taken some liberties with the Brony fan base for the sake of creating a story that would seem plausible to a casual reader. The villains mentioned in this chapter and subsequent ones are not an accurate representation of real Bronys-Steve Shroyer_

_Steeplechase- A form of horse racing (primarily conducted in the United Kingdom, Canada, United States, Australia, France, and Ireland) and derives its name from early races in which orientation of the course was by reference to a church steeple, jumping fences and ditches and generally traversing the many intervening obstacles in the countryside. In Great Britain and Ireland the official term now used for the sport is National Hunt racing. – Author unknown_

_ "_Cider?" The red stallion said as he walked over to his refrigerator.

"Unless it comes in a plastic jug, I'll have to decline. I drove here." The man said as he sat on the embroidered floral print couch. The man sitting on the couch was something of an oddity. He had black hair, cut short but it still managed to turn into messy curls, and sharp Mediterranean features. His skin was olive hued a feature that was shown off as the sunlight streamed from a window behind the couch. The red stallion walked over to the easy chair in front of his guest and twisted off the top of a bottle of hard cider. He took a small swig and sat the bottle down.

"Let's get down to business, what did you say, your name was again?" he said.

"Marcus," the man said, "Marcus Ryan. Do you go by Big or Mac?"

"They call me 'Big Mac' but Mac will do fine" Big Macintosh said.

"Let me ask you this Mac," Marcus said, "Did you think about calling the Equestrian Bureau of Investigation? Ponyville police perhaps?"

"Eeeyup," Mac said, "I did and they ain't done jack shit. Nuthin but red tape." He said and took a swig of the cider.

"I would like to hear the facts of the case," Marcus said, "I think that will be a good tool to see if my services are needed."

"Oh they're needed all right." Mac said.

"I'll be the judge of that, please tell me what exactly happened when your sister went missing." Marcus said.

"Whelp, I was sleeping when her little sister, Apple Bloom came in to my room. She said she saw a monster outside her bedroom and wanted to sleep with me."

"Normally I'd let her cuddle next to me but something rubbed me down right raw about this. So, I told her to follow me and I'd check for monsters. I got no more than five feet down the hall when I heard Apple Jack scream." He said.

"Apple Jack being the older sister and the missing girl in question?" Marcus said.

"Eeeyup, that's her," Mac said, "She was putting up a purty good fight too. It's when they put some sorta cloth over her mouth that I knew the thing wasn't no joke." Mac said.

"You waited until they knocked her out? Why not help her?" Marcus said.

"Well when I tried to stop these thugs, one put a knife to my neck." He said.

"Go on." Marcus said mentally taking notes.

"Apple Bloom tried to get some kicks in but the one guy picked her up and slammed her into the wall as if she were a pilla," Mac said, "Before I could do anything , they knocked my sis out and took her away."

"Did the men say anything?" Marcus said.

"Come to think of it, they didn't look old enough to be men. More like kids." Mac said.

"Ok, what did these _kids_ say?" he said

"They done told me, if I call the law they'd, and this is their words, 'fucking end me'." Mac said.

"Can you describe the two young men in question?" Marcus said.

"One was a tall feller with a star tattoo on his shoulder." Mac said.

"How about the one with a knife, did you get a good look at him?" he said.

"He was an odd lookin feller." Mac said.

"How so?" Marcus said.

"This feller had to be some kind of see-eye-eh experiment cause he didn't have no ordinary knife." He said.

"What did it look like?" Marcus said.

"It looked like a dang scythe we used to cut hay, and the sum bitch was as big as his arm, from the looks of it, it coulda been his whole arm."

"You told the police that?" Marcus said.

"Eeeyup, I did. Told the feds too." Mac said and finished off the bottle of cider.

"Okay, Mr. Macintosh," Marcus said, "Let me tell you what I think your problem is." Marcus said.

"Your problem stems from the outrageous nature of your story. Neither the police nor the EBI believe you because they have their own suspicion that you did it. However, due to lack of evidence you have been ruled out and the case has grown cold as a Hearth's Warming Eve snowfall. I think I know who is responsible."

"You do?" Mac said.

"You ever heard of Bronys?" Marcus said.

"Aren't they those people who like our kind?" Mac said.

"Yes, some more than others. I have a friend that works in the Department of Justice. Now he tells me, that there are some people who would pay top dollar to 'get it on' with someone like your sister, if you catch my drift."

"This has led to an increase in equine trafficking. I think your sister Mr. Macintosh may be a victim of it." Marcus said

"You mean some perv has kidnapped my sister so they can knock her up?" Mac said his green eyes growing bright with rage.

"Exactly, and I am willing to help you. The thing is, Mac, you got to understand what comes with it." Marcus said.

"Like what?" Mac said.

"I'll be upfront Mac; my methods are not 100% legal. In fact I think my methods would violate every local, state, and federal statute out there as well as parts of the Geneva Convention Accords. That being said, my rate of success still remains at 100% in getting what my clients ask for." Marcus said.

"I don't care what it takes, just bring her home" Mac said.

"I will, trust me, I will. Now, if anyone asks, you do not tell them about hiring me. I will discuss payment when the target is acquired. Payment must be made in cash only, no wire transfers or anything that will lead back to me. Clear?" Marcus said. Mac nodded. Marcus patted him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Trust me Mac," He said, "You'll be okay."

"I hope so; her little sister is in the hospital banged up purty bad. They said she's in a coma. If you find these bastards, show them no mercy, ya hear me." Marcus said.

"I hear ya Mac I hear ya loud and clear." Marcus said. He walked out the door and looked at his iPhone, it was 7 PM just enough time to get a shower, and go see his girl lay down some beats. He went to his contacts and dialed her number.

"Hey Vinyl," Marcus said, "Care for drinks after the set? I got to talk to you about my new job."

_TBC_


End file.
